


Undeserving

by levitatethis



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Community: firstclass100, Drabble, M/M, Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 19:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik laments parting ways with Charles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undeserving

**Author's Note:**

> Written for firstclass100  
> Prompt: Challenge 13 - Haunt

 

Who are you to have staked a claim on my soul—ripped to shreds and haphazardly sutured back together…

Who are you to have breathed life into it—pulling me from the brink to show me the possibility within my grasp…

Who are you to appear behind closed eyelids, the hint of a welcoming smile, the warmth of your gaze pulling me ever closer…

Who are you to permanently bear the consequence of the sin I cannot escape, my anger never sated, my vengeance ever growing…

Who are you to love me, still?

I carry your heart as my penance.

 

 

 


End file.
